


hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [58]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Vogelsong is the sexiest goddamned thing on this planet and everyone wants a shot at him right now, the staff collectively drooling and wondering who is going to get him into bed. The claws are out and they're silently hissing at each other when they catch each other looking at him.</p><p>    Melky is about to have a melt down.</p><p>Title taken from Every Storms (Runs Out of Rain) by Gary Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this picture](https://twitter.com/HallofFamePrez/status/287684626527432704/photo/1) tweeted by Hall of Fame president Jeff Idelson.

Ryan is shifting his weight a lot. Licking his lips, eyes darting around, constantly observing his surroundings. The muscles in his arms flex with every move he makes. Ryan Vogelsong is the sexiest goddamned thing on this planet and everyone wants a shot at him right now, the staff collectively drooling and wondering who is going to get him into bed. The claws are out and they're silently hissing at each other when they catch each other looking at him.

Melky is about to have a melt down. He wants to tell these people that they can't have Ryan, that Ryan belongs to him but he can't because as far as anyone knows, he's just the best friend. The best friend who understands everything they say but can't always say what he wants to back. Ryan's the smart one, he'd learned Spanish, so quickly, just so he could talk to Melky while Melky sometimes struggles to find the right words when he's using English. The only words he's never stumbled on are 'I love you' and he wishes he could say that right now.

Right now he's wishing that he hadn't come along at all but this had been important to Ryan. And it's a huge deal, his jersey hanging where it is after the years in Japan where he'd felt like maybe he didn't have a future in baseball, in spite of all the blood and sweat and tears. Melky might still be a social pariah in baseball but his boyfriend isn't and Melky is going to support him, damn it. Even if it means standing in a corner with his hat over his eyes while people shoot him sidelong glances and whisper to each other.

Ryan is smiling brightly, laughing as he talks to the president of the museum but when his eyes meet Melky's, something on his face changes. He excuses himself and makes tracks for Melky, grabbing his arm and steering him around a corner. They duck into a small restroom and Ryan locks the door behind him, facing Melky and stroking a hand over his cheek. His tongue flicks out over his lips again, an unconscious habit, and Melky almost doesn't hear him speak.

“You okay?”

Melky looks up, startled, stares. “Huh?”

“I said, are you okay?” Ryan asks, frowning. “You looked kind of... I don't know. You didn't look so good in there.”

“Just feel like I don't belong. Not until next year... have to prove myself, you know? That I can do it without the drugs.” Melky says slowly, looking down before shaking his head and thumping his head back against the bathroom door. “Sorry. This is your moment. Didn't mean to ruin it.”

“You're not ruining anything, idiot.” Ryan laughs quietly, leaning in so his body is pressed full length along Melky's, their lips brushing together. “I know it's hard. And I know people are going to judge you. But you're gonna kick ass, okay? You're gonna get a jersey in here someday too. Make it happen.”

“You don't know that.”

Ryan nods, but he doesn't stop smiling. “No, I don't _know_. But I believe you can. Just like you kept saying you believed we were going to go all the way.”

“I love you so much it's ridiculous.”

“Love you too... now come on. Let me go roll around in the awesome a little while longer then we'll go back to the hotel and uh... warm up.”

Melky rolls his eyes and pushes his boyfriend's face away but it did the trick, he's smiling. He slides away and lets Ryan unlock the door before following him back out into the museum, hands pushed into his pockets. He can survive this a little longer. He could do anything in the world with Ryan smiling at him like that.


End file.
